Jumper
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: What happens when Uryuu and Ichigo come back from war. Angsty, suicide attempt. Only Uryuu/Ichigo if you squint. Song-fic.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Tite Kubo does and I do not own the lyrics. Third Eye Blind does. This song is called Jumper.**_

_**Note: Italics are the lyrics. Bold and italics are thoughts. One-shot song fic. There are a lot more to come. Sorry if some of the words are spelled wrong. I am making a group of song fics at the moment. This is what happens when I get bored and find my iPod and start listening to it.**_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
__You could cut ties from all the lies  
__That you've been living in  
__And if you do not want to see me again  
__I would understand  
__I would understand _

Ichigo jumped up from his bed. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was back home and the war was over. Hot tears streamed down his face as he remembered all the killing that had happened.

Blood now stained his hands and he could never get rid of the sickening feeling that made him throw up every time he had a nightmare. After he finished he walked to the sink and washed his face off, yet he couldn't stop the tears.

_The angry boy, a bit too insane  
__Icing over a secret pain  
__You know you don't belong  
__You're the first to fight  
__You're way too loud  
__You're the flash of light  
__On a burial shroud  
__I know something's wrong _

_Well everyone I know has got a reason  
__To say  
__Put the past away _

Ichigo screamed out when the migraines came from all the memories that would suddenly take over his mind and it was just too much. "Hey king would you do something, its fucking raining in here again."

Ichigo shook his head and yelled 'shut up' to Hichigo that was annoying the hell out of him. He didn't want to do that. "C'mon king I won't let you die. It'll stop the nightmares." Hichigo tried.

Ichigo gave a bitter smile… _**If it stops the pain**__, _he thought and grabbed something off the self and walked onto the porch his flat had.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
__You could cut ties with all the lies  
__That you've been living in  
__And if you do not want to see me again  
__I would understand  
__I would understand _

Uryuu was walking around the flat he had. He lived right bellow Ichigo even though he protested wanting to be away from the shinigami.

It was insisted on by Urahara, Ichigo's father, his own father, and a few of the other shinigami. This was because he was already over his own shellshock and Ichigo being the type of person he was wouldn't be over for quite some time.

_Well, he's on the table  
__And he's going to code  
__And I do not think anyone knows  
__What they are doing here  
__And your friends have left you  
__You've been dismissed  
__I never thought it would come to this _

_And I  
__I want you to know  
__Everyone's got to face down the demons  
__Maybe today  
__You can put the past away _

Uryuu suddenly felt Ichigo's reiatsu through the thick ceiling hit him like a brick. He was having another fit. This time it was different, instead of it subsiding and going back to normal it just stopped and the reiatsu felt like it was going to disappear.

Uryuu became afraid and ran up the steps and tried the door. Of course it was locked and he grabbed the spare Ichigo's father gave him and got into the apartment. He followed the feeling until he was at the deck and saw Ichigo's arm dripping in his own blood.

Even though there had been a tremendous amount of blood lost Ichigo was still hacking away at his arm. "Ichigo…" He looked up drowsily. "It's okay. Hichigo said he wouldn't let me die. I need this." Uryuu knew the hollow's lie and his eyes went wide.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
__You could cut ties with all the lies  
__That you've been living in  
__And if you do not want to see me again  
__I would understand  
__I would understand  
__I would understand _

Uryuu went to Ichigo quickly and grabbed the blade from the boy's hand. In reality Ichigo at heart was still a child before the war and now that childish world was tainted with thoughts of suicide.

It started to rain and Uryuu dragged the boy up by the uncut arm and helped him inside. Ichigo's face held a black expression. Uryuu set Ichigo on the couch and tended to the cuts. None of them needed stitches but there was so many freshly made ones on the one arm it was amazing Ichigo was still conscious.

_Can you put the past away?  
__I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend _

"C'mon Ichigo. We were in the war too but we didn't try this. What were you thinking?" Ichigo just stared off to no where and Uryuu grabbed his face and made Ichigo look at him. "Answer me. Damn it Ichigo. I lost enough comrades!"

Ichigo just looked down the tears pouring from his eyes once again. "I just wanted to make all the pain go away. I broke my promise of trying to help them and now there are so many who are gone." Ichigo stopped talking and looked down not even trying to stop the tears.

_I would understand  
__I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend _

Uryuu for a split second was shocked yet unsurprised by the answer. He wish he could help his friend forget but he knew that wouldn't help at all.

_I would understand  
__I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
__I would understand  
__I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
__I would understand_

Uryuu looked over at Ichigo, whose head was bowed letting his orange hair cover his eyes. Out of instinct he pulled the crying boy onto his chest and just held him while he cried. He knew he couldn't take the pain away but he could try soothing his friend. "From now on come to me before you go to your hollow." After a few minutes Ichigo was out again and Uryuu kissed his forehead and whispered,

"_I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend . __I would understand."_


End file.
